


Lead us not into temptation

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Sam Winchester/Reader, F/M, Lemon, Past Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a quite literal holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: Dean is sick but there is a case that needs solving. Sam and Y/n agree to leave Dean to rest and get better while they go do a quick hunt. In attempts to get some information for the hunt, they land in a church playing a married couple that ends up having to participate in bible study.
Relationships: Reader/Sam, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You, you/sam
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Kudos: 10





	Lead us not into temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while tired so if it's not that good I apologize I promise I have better pieces of work I promise-   
> Not yet edited, might edit later.

Y/n sighed softly as she straightened out her skirt and fixed her blouse the best she could to make it seem like she had been a hardcore bible toting church girl all her life. Nothing in her wardrobe dictated that at all. She had two moods hot girl summer and hot girl bummer. If it wasn’t oversized clothes or something she got from Sam, it was something that showed just a wee bit of skin, was too tight or too short. If she knew she was gonna have to go to a church anytime soon she would have gotten a special set of clothes just for this moment. “Do I look like a saved, sanctified, faithful, Christian wife yet?” She asked somewhat jokingly as she looked at her boyfriend of 4 years through the mirror. She watched him chuckle and smile at her and rolled her eyes a bit. “This is serious Sam, they’ll take one look at me and for sure I’ll be labeled hooker for sure if I’m not too careful with my wardrobe.” She said turning around to face him.    
  
“You do realize we’re only gonna be there for an hour right? Then after we get the information we need we won’t ever see them again. Why are you putting so much effort into it.”    
  
“Sam, you told them you’re a guest priest, that makes me some sort of first lady right? Yea, I gotta make sure I really been saved all my life.” She laughed and bit her lip softly as she looked at her boyfriends dressed in his pastor’s get up. It was fake of course but it looked real and Y/n was a sucker for seeing Sam play different roles. “Father God, please forgive me for I have sinned. I am having extremely unholy and indecent thoughts about the pastor before me.” She laughed.   
  
Sam gave her a warning glare. “Not now, we have to go soon. If you behave maybe we can have fun with it later.” He said with a small teasing smirk. “Don’t worry about your appearance you look the part.” He said, honestly not seeing a problem with her wardrobe. Not that he ever would, he always got a good view out of it.   
  
“No, I look like something straight from a Brazzer’s original series, some shit like. “Forgive me, father, I want to sin.” Or some shit, like I’m playing the part of some naughty teenager looking to get fucked by the priest.” She snorted as she put on her heels and grabbed her bible. It felt weird holding the bible. In this line of work, you have seen something that not even the bible could have warned you about. Like monsters from other religions, never-ending trauma, trust issues, and the strong will to drink your life away but somehow still wake up after three bottles of vodka.   
  
“If you remove ‘teenager’ from that sentence, replace it with ‘woman’. It’s not that far off.” Sam teased as he opened the door, allowing her to go before her.    
  
Y/n huffed playfully. “Okay, you know I have a thing for seeing you in character. It’s kind of like roleplay and it’s hot.” She chuckled as she walked out and got into their car.    
  
“Well, I can’t stay in character if you keep saying such sinful things about this. I’m not sure I have it in me to taint this with whatever dirty fantasies you probably got going on in your head.” He thought about it, he never minded how actively creative they were when it came to their sex life. It made things very interesting. Plus they always had to sneak something in since they were always around Dean or working. Sometimes there was very little room for play but the need is always there, sometimes they needed a break or stress reliever. Sam would be lying if he were to say he didn’t get a kick out of getting each other off under the table as they do research all the while Dean is sitting across from them completely oblivious to it all. Y/n was a bit of an exhibitionist, there was no place she wouldn’t arouse Sam in some manner. Unless it was a hunt, then she was usually pretty serious. Sam was pretty sure she was going to be serious about this too. But without a doubt he wouldn’t be surprised if she tried something out of boredom, he knew that Y/n despised the church from personal experience. An extremely bad experience at that.    
  
“I have made 5 in my head staring at that collar alone. Plus, it’s been 2 weeks since we’ve done anything. So...That gives you an idea of how dirty I’m thinking.” Y/n said running her hand along his thigh causing him to tense up as she nibbled at his earlobe.    
  
Sam gripped the steering wheel as his teeth grind against each other, he was caught off guard by how straight forward she was tonight. It surprises him at how hot and bothered by the priest wardrobe was getting her, just slightly but at the same time he wasn’t all too surprised. “You have no patience whatsoever.” He said shaking his head with an amused smile and dry chuckle, he tried to play off the touch as if it didn’t affect him. “I’m serious about this Y/n, this is a serious part of the hunt. Be serious and behave.” He said sternly looking at her from the driver seat before returning his attention to the road.   
  
Y/n giggled innocently and played with her hair. “Oh, I am. What I can’t show my ‘husband’ a little affection before church?” She said with a small smirk. This woman knew what she was doing, They hadn’t had any action in two weeks and Dean wasn’t around she wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to tease her man to no end. It didn’t bother her one bit that it was a church. Y/n was never much of the religious type anyways. she didn’t devote her life to one strictly. Needless to say to her the church was a building so if she wanted to tease and taunt her boyfriend during service she would.    
  
Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. “You’re gonna kill me before some werewolf can.” He said sarcastically with a small smile. They hadn’t even reached their destination and he had already gotten a little riled up. Though he tried to remain focus suddenly he was thinking of a few ideas himself on what he was gonna do once he got Y/n back to their motel room. “You remember who we’re looking for?” He asked as he pulled out the file to go over everything one last time with her before they went in. Sam didn’t want to lose track of the mission at hand whatsoever.   
  
Y/n looked over the file quickly one last time then nodded with a hum as she put it back. “Yea honey I got it.” She grinned as she playfully made her tone go up a little to imitate a sweet girl.    
  
“No funny business.” He said to her seriously before getting out.    
  
The last remark made her internally chuckle. Because she wasn’t going to listen to him at all. She had already made it her personal mission to tease him at the worst of time. She was very aware of the consequences and today she felt like a glutton for punishment. Y/n nodded as if she was gonna behave and got out with a kind smile and grabbed Sam’s hand and looked down at the wedding band on her finger. It made her heart flutter slightly at the idea of getting married to Sam. It was at this point in her life where she felt Sam Winchester was for sure the right man for her, without a doubt in her mind. Even if it was just to pretend she somewhat wished it to be real someday soon.    
Sam had given little thought to marriage especially once they had agreed to be an undercover married couple for the hunt. Once he pulled out those fake wedding bands it got him thinking about marriage, if he was ready for it, if SHE was ready for it. If they would even have time to put together a wedding? Those thoughts float about in his head but the overall thought was that he would for sure be looking into finding an engagement ring one of these days and proposing someday in the near future.    
  
The couple made their way into the church building and Y/n felt even though she was of no evil descent that she would burn for entering, especially for the ideas she had in mind. She had always been quick to the draw so when people wanted to talk shit she was way too quick to want to fight sometimes. But she did her best to control her reflexes thanks to Sam who helped her learn not to let things get to her too much.   
  


  
The couple made their way into the church building and Y/n felt even though she was of no evil descent that she would burn for entering, especially for the ideas she had in mind. She had always been quick to the draw so when people wanted to talk shit she was way too quick to want to fight sometimes. But she did her best to control her reflexes thanks to Sam who helped her learn not to let things get to her too much. They exchanged greetings with the pastor of the church as well as other church members that were there. Eventually, bible study was in session and Y/n and her boyfriend who were both of course under pseudonyms- took their seats.    
  
Y/n did her absolute best to sit and act as if she was really tuned in to what Sam’s improved sermon was. In reality, she was figuring out what her first tease was gonna be. That’s when she got an idea, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse showing a bit of her bra and grabbing the paper fan that the church provided. ”It’s so hot in here.” She muttered softly. She fanned herself, the gust of wind blew open her blouse slightly showing off her breast. That for sure caught Sam’s eyes, causing him to trip over his words slightly but quickly regaining himself and playing it off and sending his girlfriend a warning glare in the slyest way so she could get the message. But even though she received the message loud and clear that didn’t stop her at all. As he continued to speak “his truth” of the gospel Y/n would do small stuff like “accidentally dropping something and giving him an eyeful of her breast and a peak of the pretty lingerie set in his favorite color. Then she buttoned herself up after repeated offenses of teasing and taunting.Brushing it off as a mistake and playing embarrassed. Sam was done with his quick sermon and allowed the pastor to take back the audience as he quickly returned to the seat beside his girlfriend, doing his best to hide the growing issue between his legs. Sam looked around slightly and kept an eye out for their target and noticed him sitting in the back of the church. Arrived late, but he arrived none the less and that’s what mattered. It was difficult to focus on what was going on around him once his girlfriend’s wandering hands found her hands on the problem and massaged it slightly. Sam did his best not to give himself away and held her hand and gave it a light squeeze. His way of telling her. “You’re in for it once we get home.”    
  
But even then it seemed she had no intention on stopping before he could get hard to unavoidable measures he quickly got up and head into the bathroom. But not before tapping her thigh. T hat was their signal for “Join me in 5 minutes.” They had made a system and a bunch of signals for everything to make communicating easy when they couldn’t speak verbally. This was one of Y/n’s favorite signals. The thrill of getting caught in a church turned her one way more than it should have. If she was for sure a sinner she didn’t mind going out this way. Y/n waited 5 minutes and looked at her watch as if she was confused and slyly made her way out and met Sam in the bathroom.    
  
Sam quickly covered her mouth as he pulled her into the unisex bathroom and locked the door quickly. “You make this much harder than it needs to be, I told you not to do this while we were in the middle of something this important.” He hissed softly into her ear, making her grin and whimper softly.    
  
“I know, that’s what made it all the more tempting~” She whispered softly and gasped quietly as she felt his hands slip into her underwear, well underwear she didn’t have on which made Sam growl softly.    
  
“You were planning for this weren’t you?” He husked into her ear and rubbed her clit before dipping two fingers into her heat slowly and she panted a bit heavier, Sam quickly recovered her mouth. “I didn’t get an answer.” He said slowly moving her fingers around.    
  
She nodded quickly and tried to keep her legs from shaking already.    
  
Sam smirked as he decided to tease her back the way she did him. “Confess your sins to me, you’ve been bad, haven’t you?~” He said into her ear and watched as her eyes rolled back slightly before nodding. He removed his hand from her mouth as he slowly pumped his fingers into her. “Confess to me your sins and you shall be forgiven.” He said into her ear.    
  
“I’ve been so bad father, I let my flesh and wicked ways get ahold of me. I like to imagine you fucking me and oooh fucking hell~.” she whimpered softly and bit her finger as he pumped into gspot slowly and pressed into it before stopping and she whimpered. “Please father, please-” She whispered into his ear.    
  
They didn’t have much time to spare anyway, so he pulled his fingers out of her then put them to her mouth and she sucked on them with a soft and quiet moan. While her mouth was occupied he moved his robe out of the way and pulled his awaiting erection out of his slacks and pushed into her. “You have such a dirty mouth for a church girl.” He playfully teased with as he panted.    
  
“Shut up.” She whined softly did her best to stay quiet as he slowly began grinding into her then slowly thrusting into her, she moaned softly and covered her mouth and bit her lip harshly. She moved with his thrust that slowly became sharp and hard thrust that pressed directly into her gspot making her legs go weak as she happily in a lusty haze taken. She was ready for him to take her to the motel room and fuck her into she was out of her mind. It was rare that he was able to do that without fear that Dean would hear. Now she didn’t care who heard she just wanted to be fucked silly like she wanted. But Sam knew what she wanted and he was always willing to give it to her but this once he wasn’t going to let her have it. This was payback in his mind, no matter how mindblowing it felt to feel her release around his cock he wouldn’t let her have it today.    
  
“Hold it.” He hissed into her ear making her whimper into her own hand, but she listened to him, of course, doing her best to fight off her release as he continued driving them to their highs. Sam came with a groan into his jacket, feeling her legs nearly give out beneath him made it all the more real. Once he was done he pulled out and she whimpered softly and let go of her finger. “I didn’t g-get to c-cu-” She stuttered and tried to regain herself.   
  
“I know.” Sam as he fixed himself and pulled her head back slightly. “You don’t deserve it after disobeying me, now you’re gonna take you’re gonna fix yourself up for me and sit through the rest of the service and once we get back to the motel I’m gonna fuck you and keep edging you until I believe you deserve to cum do I make myself clear my sweet girl.” He husked and Y/n whimpered softly and nodded with each word. She didn’t even dare to question him at all, he always knew what it took to put her back into her sweet submissive state. “Use your words for me.”    
  
She gulped and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, sir.” She said softly almost purring at the idea of what he was gonna do to her later but was still very much dazed and frustrated from not being able to release.    
  
  
Sam released her hair and pet it softly before kissing her gently. “Good.” 


End file.
